Onion Ocean
|theme = Tropical Ocean |world = Planet Popstar |icon = |boss = Fatty Puffer |mini-boss = Kibble Blade, Sphere Doomer, Moundo |common enemies = Barbar, Barracu, Bite Statue, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bulby, Cappy, Chilly, Clayn, Craby, Fatty Puffer Jr., Foley, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Huge Flotzo, Lanzer, Leafan, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pierce, Poppy Bros. Jr., Searches, Shotzo, Sparky, Squishy, Super Chilly, Super Hot Head, Swordory, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walf, Water Galbo }} Onion Ocean is the third level in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It takes place in tropical islands, aquatic caverns, and rocky shores. Kirby and his friends trek through this ocean in order to find the Lor Starcutter's right wing. General Information Onion Ocean is an ocean filled with many aquatic enemies such as Craby and Blipper. Kirby can use Super Abilities to clear the way in some stages, revealing dimensional rifts. Copy Abilities Super Abilities Energy Spheres Stage 1 #Use Spear from Pierce or Whip from Whippy to hit a Bomb Block through a Gordo. This reveals an optional room. In the optional room, grab the Key and run across the Switches, creating temporary platforms. Make it to the lock before the platforms retract. #Using Snow Bowl, in the second room, destroy the giant sand castle to reveal the Dimensional rift. Enter the Dimensional rift zone and defeat the Red Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Red Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 2 #Use Cutter from Kibble Blade to cut a Rope. Jump into the water and swim to the left. #Use Spear underwater to hit a Switch, revealing an optional room. Enter the optional room and destroy all of the Bomb Blocks. #Use the second Stomper Boot to destroy the second Durable Block by jumping on the Bronto Burts. #Use Water Gun to destroy the stone blocks above the Barbar in the ground. Stage 3 #Use Stone from Moundo to sink into the water past the upward current. #In the room with the Energy Sphere, take the right-most path. #Use Monster Flame to defeat Huge Flotzo when it's not hiding. Enter the Dimensional rift zone and defeat the Red Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Red Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 4 #In the second room, enter the optional room. Press the Red Switch to drop the Puppet Dees. Once the gates have closed, pull down the blue ceiling switch to obtain the Key. #In the following room, enter the optional room. Obtain the Invincible Candy and leave. Swim to the door that's obscured by seaweed. #In the room with the spiked shells, swim into the alcove in the ground and wait for the spiked shell to pass. Follow behind it, as it will destroy a bunch of Metal Blocks hiding the Energy Sphere. #Bring the second Balloon Bomb to the Durable Blocks. #In the room with the Barbars, use Spear to destroy a Bomb Block in the ceiling. Stage 5 #Defeat Fatty Puffer to obtain the Right Wing. Related Quotes Trivia *An area resembling Onion Ocean is depicted in concept artwork for Kirby GCN, the unreleased game that was reworked into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *The music for Stage 1 is a remix of Kine's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. This remix was used again in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as one of the songs for the extra stage of Wild World. Gallery Stage-3-1.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Stage-3-2.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Stage-3-3.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Stage-3-4.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Stage-3-5.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' FattyPufferBattle.png|Kirby battling the boss of Onion Ocean, Fatty Puffer. FattyPufferEx2.png|Kirby fighting Fatty Puffer in Extra Mode. de:Obst-Ozean es:Océano Orégano ja:オニオン オーシャン zh:洋葱大海 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Water